


🎄5 Days of Christmas🎄

by LilTeddyBear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, College, Cringe, Drinking, Gay Sex, Holidays, Homophobic Language, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Party, johnten, make out, repeating days, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTeddyBear/pseuds/LilTeddyBear
Summary: Day 1,"Your smile made my heart skip a beat"Day 2,"Your eyes pulled me in"Day 3,"Your lips on mine"Day 4"We walk together in the night"Day 5"I love you.. Will you be mine? "It was Dec 25 when johnny had went to a party at Luca's house.After the party was over a mysterious cute boy came dowm the stairs and walked him home.But as they were walking a car hit the mysterious boy Ten saving Johnny's life. But Johnny is confused when he wakes up because it's December 25 again.





	🎄5 Days of Christmas🎄

* * *

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Dec 23, 2018** _

_**2** _ _**:58Am Peachy boi**_

_**Hey r u coming to that party on Friday?** _

_**3:00Am John d.**_ __ _**Wtf yuta its 3:00 in the morning what party!!??** _

_**3:02am Peachy boi**_

_**T _ **hat Christmas party that Lucas is throwing.**_                        **_ 

_**3:05Am John d**_

_**.**_   _**u** **hhh idk last time I ended up waking up on the roof naked😑** _

_**3:07Am**_ _**Peachy boi**_

_**Lmaoooo I remember that😂 u were still half drunk and called for ur mommy😂😂** _

_**3:10Am John d                   Stfu!That was one time!Anyways..I'll come but I won't stay for a long time and get drunk😑** _

_**3:13 Am Peachy boi**_

_**Sureeee we'll seee** _

_**3:15 Am John  d** _

**Lmao you won't be able to notice anyway because u will be too busy flirting with sicheng** _  
_

_**3:18 Am Peachy boi**_

_**Well duhh i love him ofc but we all know you're gonna get drunk and cry for your mommy😜** _

_**3:20 Am John d.                               Goodnight asshole** _

_**3:22 Am Peachy boi.**_

_**Cyaaa 😉** _

                               ❄

Johnny walked through the winter night. Lights decorated houses as he went past them. Seeing all of the decorations made johnny feel even more happy. Through night kids would be sleeping to wake up in the morning to presents from ‘Santa’. Johnny stuffed his cold hands into his pockets hurrying to get out the cold weather. The crisp wind blowing through his hair as tiny snowflakes fell onto his jet black hair. It already made the cold worse not wearing a coat or hat.

All johnny had on was a white turtleneck sweater with jeans and a thin jacket. Finally hearing faint sounds of music he knew he drew closer to that idiot’s house. As he walked he'd promise his self not to let anything go wrong that Christmas night.

                             ❄

“Oh waaaazzzzuuppp mannnn” Lucas yells in English over the loud music opening to see johnny at his doorstep. Not bothering to say anything to the drunk idiot johnny steps in the house thanking everything for warm air.

Closing the door Lucas grabs johnny’s shoulder still yelling. “Have fun brooooo!!” Johnny laughed annoyed as he nodded and walked through the crowded rooms.Not Surprised he bumps into his best friend mark giggling and rapping randomly till he sees him.

“Oh! Wazzuuuppp brooooo! I didn't know you were coming after what happened last time? Did yuta-hyung convince you?”

“Yea..but I'm not staying for lo-” Not finishing his sentence he hears shot glasses being clanked against the table as drinks were poured in.

. “Brooo relax and have a drink!!” Mark chanted.

After Mark began to chant everyone started to chant making johnny feel much attention.

“Drink! DRink! DRInk! DRINk! DRINK!!!!!”

Soon after johnny was having a contest with mark to see who could hold their liquor the longest with ought throwing up or passing out.

**Two hours later**

Johnny and Haechan was on the table dancing. Mark and Lucas were doing horrible karaoke. Taeyong and jaehyung were making out on the couch. Taeil , jungwoo, yuta, winwin, jaemin, and jeno were playing spin the bottle. Chenle and jisung were running around playing tag. Bottles, pillows, and drinks were flying around the room. Doyoung and kun were throwing pillows at each other arguing over nothing. Renjun was taking selfies with hendre.

                        **5:00 Am**

Music played low as mostly everyone was asleep except for johnny and ten. Johnny now sat there on the couch still half way drunk. Hearing footsteps come from the stairs johnny turns his head to see a cute short boy with glasses come down. He heard a chuckle from the boy as he saw everyone either sleep on the floor on top of each other or some what still alive but barely holding their heads groaning.

Johnny flinched when the boy glanced at him.

“Uh whooo are youuuu??~”

“I'm Ten..”

He said with a small grin on his face Johnny didn't know why but this.. Ten person seemed to give his stomach butterflies and his heart skipped a beat.

“Uh-ermmmm you think youuu could take meeeehh hommmeee?” Johnny sleered his words feeling more sleepy.

He had to be home because he didn't want to wake up to the kitchen on fire from Lucas cooking breakfast. A little surprised ten nodded and laughed again at johnny slerring his words.

“Sure, but are you sure you trust me?”

He said with a now childish grin. Johnny being the drunk he was just laughed and nodded.

“You seem like the type who wouldn't kill me in the middle of the night and dump my body somewhere.”

At that Ten starred at him with confusion of the bad joke but shrugged it off heading to the door. Johnny got up with a stumble and headed to the door as well. Johnny shook as the crisp air hit his face. He wanted to say fuck it and change his mind but he also wanted the short cute boy to take him home. Ten look with a worried expression.

“So um.. Where do you live?” He questioned.

“ ......................... Uhh.....oh!74th cherry street.”It took a minute to understand what the question was so it took a minute for Johnny to answered.

Ten laughed a dorkish laughed before he started to walk on the sidewalk. Johnny blushed at how adorable it was but shook it off catching up to the cute mysterious boy. It was an awkward silence between them for a while until johnny spoke up.

“So why were you upstairs and not partying?”

“Uh..I was studying”

Johnny chuckled looking down at him.

“studying?”

Ten nodded. “Yea?”

“Do you ever have fun?”

“Well uh- yea! Just not as much as I did in high school..”

“Mm..when is the last party you went to then?” Johnny questioned matter of factly.

Ten looked up “uhh...I actually don't know..”

Johnny bursted out with a laugh.

Ten pouted “ What's so funny?”

“Nothing it's just your so cute but such a nerd.”

“I am no- Hey watch out!! Before johnny knew it he got pushed on to the ground away from where they were hitting his head.Then everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorryyyy this fic is probably worse than the 1st one buttt I hope u you like one and the other oneee! For this I just wanted to get into the holiday spirit!🎄welllll by seeded


End file.
